wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
In-jokes and references/items
<< In-Jokes and References ---- Blizzard has included many in-jokes and pop-culture references in various forms throughout WoW. Items Angelista's items *Angelista is listed in the "Special Thanks" section of the WoW credits, and is most likely a friend or relative of a Blizzard staff member. She's had 3 items named after her: Angelista's Charm, Angelista's Grasp, and Angelista's Touch. There also is a shop in Stratholme (you can't enter) that used to belong to a person named Angelista as you can read her name on the shield hanging atop the former entrance. Boomstick The rough boomstick, precisely calibrated boomstick, and lovingly crafted boomstick are all probably references to the line in Army of Darkness: "Now listen up, you primitive screwheads. See this? This... is my boomstick! The 12-gauge double-barreled Remington." Empty Barrel *You can sometimes receive Empty Barrels (tb) as loot from the thunderers and stompers in the northeast of Un'Goro, which is a reference to Donkey Kong. Linken's Sword and Boomerang *The gnome, Linken, offers two rewards at the end of his rather long quest-line: **Linken's Sword of Mastery: In the 'Legend of Zelda' games, it was common to take a weak or powerless sword and to travel all over the world in a quest to restore its power in order to defeat some evil power. The name is a reversal of the common name for Link's sword, "The Master Sword." **Linken's Boomerang: Another common feature is a boomerang, used to stun or disable enemies, or collect far away objects. The 1 Ring *The 1 Ring is clearly a reference to "The One Ring" from the Lord of the Rings books. "The One Ring" was discovered at the bottom of a river by Smeagol (later Gollum) and his brother while fishing. The 1 Ring is a random low-level fishing drop. (Thottbot) This ring also has its own joke: It's the 1'' Ring, and it grants the wearer several +1 enhancements to their stats. The Arcanist's Cookbook The Mage's book for the Dire Maul class trinket is named The Arcanist's Cookbook. This is a reference to ''The Anarchist Cookbook, the 1970 book that contained instructions on how to make bombs, among other topics. The Emperor's New Cape The final boss of Blackrock Depths, Emperor Dagran Thaurissan, drops a cape called "The Emperor's New Cape". The name of the cape is a reference to a story by Hans Christian Andersen that tells of a vain and greedy emperor who is told that his new clothes can only be seen by the noble and worthy. Being vain and rather dense, he pretends that he can see the clothes. In a parade, a small child points out that the emperor is stark naked. In the end, the emperor realizes that clothes that are only visible to the the worthy are, in fact, no clothes at all. The cape is also invisible. (Thottbot) The Light And How To Swing It The Paladin book for the Dire Maul class trinket is named The Light and How to Swing It. A 1994 album by lounge singer Tom Jones is titled The Lead And How To Swing It. This title was probably inspired by the 1965 Richard Lester film, The Knack...and How to Get It. Malown's Slam Malown's Slam, a hammer which drops off Postmaster Malown in Stratholme, is a reference to former NBA star Karl "The Mailman" Malone. Runn Tum Tuber Surprise Runn Tum Tuber Surprise is a reference to, The Rum Tum Tugger, one of the cats in T.S Eliot's Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats and the musical Cats. Fight Club There is a rare mace called Fight Club. Presumably in reference to the Chuck Palahniuk book of the same name. Presumably, one does not talk about it. Dawn Treaders This pair of cloth shoes is a possible reference to the C. S. Lewis novel "Voyage of the Dawn Treader." Zandalarian Hero Charm/Medallion There is a pair of trinkets called the Zandalarian Hero Charm (tb) and the Zandalarian Hero Medallion (tb) , which is perhaps a reference to the Star Wars species Mandalorian, which are renowned as strong and fierce warriors and mercenaries with an immense capacity for self-healing. It just so happens that the charm trinket boosts your healing spells for a limited time, whilst the medallion trinket boosts your melee and ranged damage. Tusken Helm Tusken Helm is a mail helm that drops from Overlord Ramtusk in Razorfen Kraul. It is apparently a refrence to an item of the same name in the MMORPG, Star Wars Galaxies. The SWG version drops from (you guessed it) Tusken Raiders. It may also be a play on words, considering Razorfen Kraul is full of quillboars, who have tusks. Unstoppable Force & Immovable Object The mace The Unstoppable Force and the shield The Immovable Object are references to the pseudo-physics/philosophical question: "What would happen if an unstoppable force met an immovable object?". In Burning Crusade, there is a grey mace from random drop, The Stoppable Force. Lifelike Mechanical Toad *The Lifelike Mechanical Toad is a reference to Philip K. Dick’s Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep. The novel is the basis for the movie "Blade Runner," but the toad is a reference to the novel, not the movie. In the novel, a lone android toad is discovered in a barren wasteland. And in WoW, you can learn how to make one. Tenacious Defender *(http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55839) an item from Hellfire Ramparts with a clear refrence to the song "Wonderboy" from the band Tenacious D. Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore In-Jokes and References